Bad Boys
Summary Cyborg and Beast Boy become bad because of the Rollerblading Dudes! Transcript (meanwhile in the hallway) Robin: Cyborg and Beast Boy? Cyborg: Have a seat on the floor Robin! Beast Boy: Yeah, bro! Robin: Wait! Why do you want me to sit on the floor? And why do you want to talk with me (Cyborg and Beast Boy whisper to each other) Beast Boy: We're quitting! Cyborg: Yeah! We're turning into bad boys! (Cyborg and Beast Boy spray Robin in the face with paint cans and leave) Robin: (sigh) They're now totally different. (It shows flashbacks of Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin together as friends, until it stops with Robin just standing alone) Robin: I can't believe they just DITCHED ME! (now in the fifth grade math class) (Robin just cries on his math homework until Starfire comes in) Starfire: Robin, I'm sorry what happened the earlier. Robin: Wait you heard? Starfire: Yes Robin. Also the See-More and the Wacky heard. Bea: Now back to math. Angelica: Math is so lame! Robin: (raises his hand) Miss Bea. Bea: Yes Robin? Robin: Cyborg and Beast Boy are becoming bad boys! Speaking of that, if you just put it like "BB" it would also be know as Beast Boy! (meanwhile with Cyborg, Beast Boy and rollerblading dudes spay paint outside of the school) Cyborg and Beast Boy: (laughing) Beast Boy: This is fun, yo! Cyborg: Yeah! (Breeze comes by) Breeze: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Rollerblading Dudes? Cyborg: Whatever sucker? Beast Boy: Yeah! Dibs on the school! (awkward silence) Beast Boy: See-More sucks, end of the day! (Cyborg Beast Boy and rollerblading dudes walk away) Breeze: Cloud E.! Cyborg, Beast Boy and some dudes spray painted the school! (now in fifth grade SSR and don't ask why they have that) Robin: (whispering) Waffles, waffles, waffles. (gasps) Raven: What is it? Robin: I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT IT! I'M STILL THINKING ABOUT IT! Raven: About what? Robin: Cyborg and Beast Boy! Starfire: They became the bad Raven! Raven: Okay, I wasn't expecting that! Wacky: Still looking up my research of how that happened, but I'm showing it in science tomorrow! Angelica: Shut up! We don't need STUPID researchers in this school! Wacky: Why can't you shut up? Ms. SSR: All you you shut up! If you don't shut up you all will go to Principle Blood's office! Every Fifth Grader except for Cyborg and Beast Boy: (thinking) She needs to shut up! (the next day) Breeze: This is a problem! Cyborg and Beast Boy got bad! Tiny: Yeah I know! That's a problem! Bundles: Yep! Tiny: Indeed! Bundles: It must be Michael's fault! Breeze: Who's Michael? Tiny: A former student here! Bundles: He's one of those those rollerblading dudes! (now at the fair thingy) Robin: As to explain- Michael! He's even worse than Gizmo! Starfire: And he's with the Cyborg, the Beast Boy and the dudes! Michael (Rollerblading Dude #1): You idiots are stupid! Robin: That's it! Wacky: Allow me and my best friend to explain! (See-More turns a camera on to show the pictures) See-More: On are research on how STUPID Cyborg and Beast Boy became bad boys, is by a former student named Michael Dudepants! Wacky: Sometime later he came back to the school and wanted to trash it with the lazy, dumb and two of the Titans! Robin: What? See-More: Basically they were Cyborg and Beast Boy! (everyone else gasps) Michael (Rollerblading Dude #1): Shut up you jerks! Cyborg: You know what Michael were leaving. Beast Boy: Yeah, we're one Robin's side. Cyborg and Beast Boy: And being in the awkward seven again. Robin: Beast Boy! Cyborg! Give me a hug dudes! (Cyborg and Beast Boy hug him) Michael (Rollerblading Dude #1): That's it nerds! I'm going to have a fight with the real nerd! See-More: He's talking to me, yo! Michael (Rollerblading Dude #1): No! (points at Robin) HIM! Robin: But, first I'm the bigger man to apologize to you! See-More and Wacky: Oh yeah! Robin: Because of this we shouldn't have violence at our school! Violence is bad because it could have some stuff you may not wanna know about! Cyborg and Beast Boy: WOOOOOOO! Robin: Come on Michael. Michael (Rollerblading Dude #1): (punches Robin's hand) Let's fight! (Starfire stops the fight) Starfire: You know the what Robin! You're like the Gandhi! Robin: Who is that guy? Raven: That guy who wanted to spread peace, Robin: That man! Come on Starfire, you don't wanna miss out on our date! Starfire: Hooray! (Starfire and Robin walk out) Beast Boy: Let's party! Cyborg: Yeah! (both of them party randomly) See-More: Oh gosh! These guys are idiots! (the rollerblading dudes leave) Angelica: Shut up and do something! See-More: You do something! Angelica: (thinking) Whatever! I'll send RANDOM Emojis to nincompoop See-More! (Before Angelica got to send emojis, See-More breaks her phone) See-More: I guess I'll go now! The End Trivia * The Rollerblading Dudes make their debut. * Jinx, Sweetie and Velvet didn't appear which is kinda strange because they make many appearances. And Gizmo and Trixie didn't make appear in this episode. References * When See-More and Wacky explain how Beast Boy and Cyborg became bad boys it was a reference to one of the new PPG moments * When Robin apologizes the Michael it was a reference to a moment in "Fred the Show". Category:Episodes Category:Scripts